Back to you
by Lery'sRandomFandom
Summary: The Time-travels have rules, once you break one you are Back-to-the-futured, but that is not the same as being eliminated from the existence. Warning: Angst with happy ending, homosexual relationship, suicide thoughts, mention of blood.


**Disclaimer: **Only the fic is mine, everything else is from Lego

* * *

**Back to You**

Being Back-to-the-futured is not a good feeling but being honest? It wasn't supposed to hurt AT ALL. Rex knew something was very off the second his head was pumping and the rest of his body feel sore, he tried to remembered everything he know about time-travels that he could but this isn't what he thought it was going to happened, he was prepared to just… stop existing, not being kicked to some random place in the space.

The wind was wild and the floor dusty, the horrible realization came to him like a lightning, he was back in Dry-ar. He was back and way to hurt to even move and escape again. Desperation begging to build inside of him, how could this happened? This must be a cruel joke of the universe, or from the _Man_ _Upstairs_, he couldn't even thing straight, he feel so… _abandoned_.

After 5 years of being strong, he snapped. He gives a scream full of fear and agony even if he knew he wouldn't be heard… Or so he thought.

* * *

In SysPocalypseStar Emmet waked up in shock and took one hand to his chest trying to calm his agitated heart.

-What was that? - He asked taking a deep breath and looking to the stars through the window.

Emmet couldn't go back to sleep after that, the _feeling_ of being back to that awful place and that horrible scream he heard make him so uneasy. It was Rex's voice; it was so disturbing to hear that, especially since he never thought his future self could do a sound like _that_. He sound so broken and in so much despair.

-It surely was a horrible nightmare- Emmet sigh while looking at the clock, it still was way too early to go and wake someone up but being in bed wasn't an option now. Maybe some embroidery could help him to settle down his mind, it always helped him before.

Taking some materials from his drawer he looks again to the stars, so many memories about the space came to him, all of them linked to Rex, to good times and feelings he sometimes didn't know how to control. The construction worker gives a sigh again and took direction towards the back yard, maybe some fresh air and embroidery would do the trick.

The sunrise came before Emmet could even register. The natural warm of the sun make him feel good, calm. Putting the embroidery aside he looked at the neighborhood, strangely calm but amazing, he knew the peace wouldn't stay for long, recently the people around get the custom to sing every morning some pop-song, the first in going out of their houses have the privilege to select the song of the day, a curious rule but everyone where happy with it so no harm done.

-Good morning SysPocalypseStar- said Emmet while going back inside and starts making breakfast for himself, since the end of the Ourmamageddon a few weeks back the things with everyone have being a little rocky, some of them haven't exactly forgive him from the whole thing of been banished to the void.

-At least I'm not ignored for everyone, right Planty? – Said Emmet looking at his houseplant, sadness invaded his heart at the memory from before the whole "The Special" thing.

A couple of knocking sounds came from the front door making him stop the way his thoughts seemed to go. Looking at the clock Emmet noticed that it was still early, only eight in the morning of a Sunday, who could be in his door?

-I'm coming! – Said him while opening the door only to look at some very sad raptors. He recognized Connor, Ripley, Rocky, Cobra and The Other One, but the rest or the crew was there as well.

-Hey… Do you need something? Or want to get inside? – All the raptors indeed get inside once Emmet ended the question, the main group looked really distress.

Emmet looked at them all not knowing what to do, why where the raptors there and in such state of mind? Some of them just wander around interested in his things while Connor and the other four sited down near to him looking for consolation.

-Did you guys have a rough night too? – asked Emmet petting the head of Cobra.

The raptors didn't respond, it wasn't necessary with the mood in the room, Emmet decide to stay still and relax for a few minutes but the moment he closed his eyes he was once again in Dry-ar, a silhouette getting close, and then another, and another, the construction worker opened his eyes surprised and confused. That wasn't a memory; neither was a hallucination, but then what was that?

* * *

Rex was sure this was a nightmare, there couldn't be another explanation of what was happening; in front of him was Lucy, a sparkly and bubbly Lucy who called more sparkly and bubbly people to collect him like he was a rock or something like that.

-Hey stranger, what are you doing in Dry-ar of all the dusty places? – Asked a happy Unikitty while looking at him.

Rex was too shock to answer that, why this people were this happy? What were they doing in Dry-ar? He looked at every single one of them, to happy, to sparkly, not even Lucy was gloomy, and she was the definition of dark and broody. All of this was _**WRONG.**_

-I… I had an accident, my spaceship crashed against an asteroid and I ended up here – Answered Rex, seems like than telling trues are easier to say when you are in shock.

-How long have you being here stranger? – asked Lucy getting near to Rex, the time-traveler tensed up the moment she sit at his side.

-I… don't know; the last I remember is trying to get to the Systar System and look out for my friends, around the time of the Ceremonial Wedding between Batman and the Queen? – said Rex trying to be very vague and confused.

-But! But that was at least five or more years ago! – screamed Unikitty getting Rex to jump from his seat.

-Oh, so that long is what I have being away? Guess than a lot of things have happened – the sadness in Rex's voice made everyone in the ship feel uncomfortable.

-And… who are these friends you were looking for? Surely our beloved Queen can help you to find them – Said Sweet Mayhem changing the subject so they could go back to their happy mode.

-That matters? I don't think they remember me, I can't remember them – that was true, Rex couldn't find those friends in the faces he was watching, a gloomy atmosphere made the others wish to get home faster.

To change the mood the general decide to put The Catchy Song, maybe that would make the trick and help this sad stranger to crack a smile. But instead of that Rex just ignored the music, he wasn't in the mood to be brainwashed, besides, that song didn't affect him; it hadn't when he was being chased by a singing city with Emmet. Maybe he was immune to pop-brainwashing-songs after years of hearing "Everything is Awesome" in loop?

Thinking about Emmet made Rex feel uneasy, sure he said he was going to make the kid a carbon-copy of him but… that wasn't true, he didn't want Emmet to suffer, that was the whole point of the time-travel thing. A sad sigh leave his lips, the rest of the travel to the Systar System was a combination of sad thoughts and The Catchy Song in way to many mixes. He was grateful for a moment of his bad audition.

After some time they reached the Queen's Castel, the place was super sparkly and girly. How can Batman live there? The presence of the Ice Cream Cone made Rex came back to the reality.

-Now presenting the rulers of the Systar System: Queen Warevra Wa'Nabi and King Batman-

True being said, the presentation and the entrance of the couple was cool, but the view of a white Batman was unappealing, even with that, it was the Queen who catch his vision, the Queen was is her original form, that heart he did ten years ago. That was a plot twist he didn't predict.

-My Queen we have returned from the mission in Dry-ar and we find a… dusty stranger – informed Sweet Mayhem.

-Thank you General. Welcome to my kingdom stranger, be a dear and tell us your name so we can help you to incorporate to the System –said the Queen changing her form and getting closer to him.

-My name is Rex Dangervest, your majesty – if anyone noticed the unsure tone Rex was using no one said anything about it. Between presentations Rex, start to feel a little dizzy and his stomach decide to say WHY he was feeling that way with the loudest growl a mini-figure can do.

-Well Rex, seems like you need a bath and something to eat, Lucy will escort you to one of the guest's rooms so you can refresh yourself and then she will show you the way to the kitchens – said Warevra trying to not laugh for mortified face of Rex.

It's enough to say than the way to his new room was quiet and uncomfortable, Lucy seem to not like his gloomy aura and he surely couldn't stand the new way of act of the woman.

-Say, Lucy right? May I ask if you remember someone named Emmet? – He asked like he was trying to start a conversation.

-Who?-

That response was everything he needed to hear to slam the door in her face and close his eyes trying to avoid the tears that menace to go down. He knew it; he already knew that they weren't going to miss him, but there was a little of hope in his heart to be at least remembered after seeing Lucy save Emmet at the end of the last adventure.

-Oh Emmet you are lucky, at least they love you while I'm all alone now – Cried Rex before stand up and go into the bathroom, suddenly a warm bath sounded like a good idea.

* * *

-I don't understand Warevra, since yesterday night I have this strange visions or feelings that are not mine, like seeing through the eyes of someone else – Explained Emmet to his daughter, it was part of the routine by now to meet each other in the Palace gardens, for some tea and cupcakes, and talk about how the things were going, his daughter was the only person to actually listen to him.

-And you said that the first thing you see was Dry-ar? – Asked Warevra changing her form expressing her confusion.

-It couldn't be another place, the feeling and the view is something you can't forget at all, the most disturbing thing was that scream, the sound was heart-breaking and… gosh, I can even think about it without feeling bad and important – Emmet had his eyes closed, the memory still fresh.

-Dad, the moment you told me about your dream/vision I send a research team to Dry-ar, they didn't find anyone, only parts of a strange machine – She said while giving him the pieces.

Emmet looked at the pieces like those were the answer of the predicament. Rex's face came to his brain and everything started to take form, somehow Rex didn't get erased from the existence. Somehow and somewhere he was alive. But if that was true; the question now was _**WHERE, **_and even _**WHEN. **_

-Dad? Is everything ok? – Warevra asked concerned.

-Oh, I'm sorry princess, my mind is a disaster for the moment – He said taking another sip to his tea – Actually, I need to contact some people how could help but I don't know how to-

-Don't worry dad, I can take care of that just tell me the names and I will get them to come – Father and daughter smile to each other, maybe this could end up quicker than what they thought.

Of course the things weren't easier once the Master Builder crew learned that he was contacting time-travelers. Warevra and Emmet were discreet at the moment to contact them but having Batman in the house was the same to not have any privacy, so in the moment he connected the dots, he tell the others about it.

It was after one the reunions with the time-travelers than the group just start to interrogate them like it was high treason or something like that.

-Emmet, please, think for one second about what are you saying! Is Rex Jerk-face of who are we talking about! That guy is nothing but problems and you want him back? He did shoot you to Dry-ar and send us all to the literal void! – screamed Lucy while looking at Emmet like he was crazy and irrational.

-Lucy, please, something tells me that he is not ok. Don't we all deserve a second chance to be better? – Tried to say Emmet only to be ignored by the paranoid group of Master Builders.

Seeing how distress was Emmet the raptor crew stand in between of the group getting in the process to shut up the screaming woman.

-Hey it's ok now – Emmet smile to the raptors and then look at his friends doing the saddest eyes he could – Please, he is a good person inside, ok he did something wrong but don't we all at some point? Besides he only did what he did because of the solitude he experience for years! He was alone with toxic thoughts and no more-

-That is not excuse – Said Batman.

-Please honey-boo, can you do this little favor for my dad and for me, even I forgive the man after knowing his background – plead the Queen teaming up the sad puppy eyes of her father.

With that everyone gives up, no one can say no to those eyes.

* * *

For Rex the time in the castle was dull and slow, after the confrontation with Lucy nothing else happened, no one actually talked to him, he was _"way to gloomy and depressing"_ to even interact with more people, he had three meals by day and time to spare to do literal NOTHING but besides that he was ignored and leaved alone, sometimes he searched for his former friends and ask them if they remembered Emmet.

No one did.

The more he was in the palace the more he was losing his sanity. Depressing thoughts invaded his mind, suddenly sharp objects looked interesting, not eating was a good idea, no one seemed to care, he could _**die **_and nobody would care. Not even he cared anymore.

Rex press the sharp edge of a kitchen knife against his arm, the sudden paint make him smile, so he was still alive and real, cut after cut made him grin like a lunatic, then he stopped… at the other side of the room his eyes meet an identic pair; the figure in the mirror looked pathetic, haggard. Rex looked at his arm and instantly threw the knife away from him in panic.

This was wrong; this wasn't the way to make the void in his heart go away, doing harm to himself wasn't going to help at all. He stands up and made his way to the bathroom; there he cleaned the cuts and then bandages his arm. The mirror in front of him made him guilty, not only for him but for Emmet.

He cried and pleaded for forgiveness to the memory of his happier self, he missed Emmet, and he missed the smiles, the innocence in his eyes. How could everything go so wrong? Rex made his way to the bed where he cried in silence till he get to sleep, the next morning he could worry about the blood in the floor or in the bed sheets. For the moment he only wanted to sleep.

After a sleep plagued with nightmares, Rex get out of his room, he knew than at some point Warevra was going to call him to explain the blood but until then he get into the garden, after years in the dustiest planet ever, the sight of plants was refreshing, maybe the memory of Plant-y, the only companion he had for a lot of time, was part of the reason too.

-Rex, the Queen is asking for you presence in the throne room – said Benny, the spaceman looked conflicted but he didn't say anything else before disappearing into the palace.

Giving a heavy sigh, the time-traveler stand up and made his way to the throne. Around him a turmoil of whispering voices could be hearing asking one to another "what happened?" but no one asked Rex, suddenly everyone was looking at him but not in a good way. Why was he the center of attention now after weeks of isolation?

-Can you all shut the fuck up?! – exclaimed Rex while trying to stay calm. The rest of the way was silent, no one dared to talk or even made a sound, and he really appreciated that.

-The spaceman said you wanted to see me Queen? – He asked the moment he entered in the throne room. Rex couldn't use his former friends' names in the people he had to look at every day.

Rex was so immersed in his negative thoughts than he didn't register the other people in the throne room and then, instead of an answer, he gets into the warmest hug he could remember, the feeling was so calming and inviting than he almost let himself let go all the feeling he was bottling up.

Almost, because he remembers than he was being hugged by some familiar stranger in front in the Queen.

-REX! Oh my God I'm so happy to see you! I was so scared of being late! – Cried the despaired voice of Emmet.

Rex couldn't believe his ears, neither his eyes, but the _feeling,_ God! That feeling he had every time he touched Emmet, it was the same, nothing could even compared to that wonderful sensation of having the sweet guy in his arms.

-Emmet? Is that you? I'm not hallucinating? – Asked Rex in disbelieve, he couldn't even imagine than someone could care for him in this place and suddenly he was in front of the person que loved the most, even if that was a bit narcissistic to said.

-No you're not. Oh Rex what happened to you? – Emmet's voice was full of emotions as well has his eyes.

For a second Rex fell to exposed; the bandages in his arms were stained with blood, his eyes, red and puffy, were surrounded by dark circles for countless night without sleep.

-I'm fin… - he gets interrupted by a soft hand in his mouth.

-Please, please, don't even dare to finish that sentence while looking me in the eyes – plead Emmet giving him another hug, this time was more delicate, like he was holding something made of crystal.

The Queen was silent and uncomfortable, in all her years of living she made sure everyone gets to be happy and sparkly, but this Rex man, he just couldn't be helped, a lost cause she call him once to her general and friends. But now… now she was guilty because she couldn't help someone and even worse, his state was deteriorating the more he was in her kingdom.

-Your majesty? – Asked Emmet in a calmed voice.

-Oh? I'm sorry. What were you saying? – She was a little embarrassed; she was too distracted to actually hear her guest.

-Nothing to be sorry for, I was saying than I will take Rex to home, he actually go to recollect his belongings – Answered Emmet in a serene but nice tone.

-Maybe that is for the better, I'm sorry I couldn't help him in anything – Warevra apologized – He just didn't react to anything we tried –

-Maybe, you were doing a good thing but in a bad way? – He explained – I have a daughter that always tried to make everyone happy, but at some point people misunderstood her actions and thought she was a loony even a villain, she was so heart broken. One day she understood than not everyone has to be happy all the time and that some things have more than one way to be resolved; take Rex as an example, he is in even worse state then before, but that is because he couldn't express his feelings in the way he does, he like rude and mature things, he likes to fight too, things than he can't do in the palace or in the entire System-

-I… I think I can understand, thank you, maybe this will help me to be a better queen in the future – She said just in time to see Rex coming back – Rex, I wish you the best luck if you ever need anything, I will help you in what I can-

-Thanks Queen – In Rex's face was a little grin that get wide at the moment he looked at Emmet – But I thing I will be good now-

Warevra smile and look both man getting away. She had the feeling than that was the best decision she have ever done.

-Behold Rex for the Rexcelsior 2.0 – said Emmet with the brightest smile while all the raptor crew greeted Rex in unbelievable relief.

-Wait, how did you know where and how I was? – asked Rex a bit confuse walking inside the ship.

-I don't know if you remember, but we can look into the future sometimes, since you are still considerate "future" I kind of have a link with you. Sometimes I could feel, see or hear the same things than you… but last night I had a vision of you dying because you made one too many cuts. I have being working in the ship for almost a month with the help of different time-travelers, but that vision made me end the job before everyone could understand what I was doing – explained Emmet – I was so heartbroken, I needed to found you, the raptors were a big help too, they knew the inside outs of the machine so we decide to come here and search for you… I was so relieved the moment Warevra tell me than you were in the garden-

-Why did you search for me? I was horrible and did terrible things – said Rex looking to another place.

-Because you are the person I love the most – said Emmet hugging him and trying to hide his blushing face.

-Even if I'm so broken? –

-Even if you are broken, I love you Rex, you made me so happy and confident during our time together! I… I didn't know I needed that until you show me that my opinions matter, that my ideas could be good, that I didn't need to force a smile in my face and that being angry but productive can be an actual thing- said Emmet with his eyes full of love.

Rex couldn't think in what to say, but he knew that if he didn't say nor does anything soon would make the younger one sad. So he did the first thing his instincts said; he took Emmet's face in his hands and kissed him in a clumsy but tender way.

For a second the younger was frozen in his place, only to correspond the next one with a happy sound. The kiss was a little awkward but both of them were happy and in love, so what else could matter?

By the time they arrive in SysPocalypseStar, both of them were officially a couple, this ended up as well as Emmet could predict, almost everyone was confuse, or disgusted, Warevra, bless her soul, was ok with it and accepted them right away. By the end of the day Rex and Emmet were in their house looking at the sunset and cuddling.

-Hey Emmet… I love you too and I'm so glad to be back to you – Said Rex with a big smile and kissing his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

Author Note: Hey there this is my first Lego the Movie fanfic, and I will be sincere English is not my first lenguage so please, if you find any error tell me please!


End file.
